Living the Blonde Life Again
by XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX
Summary: Hey so I descided not to get rid of the story! Hopeful this time around I'll feel better about this story now. What would you do to please others? Change who you are? Lie to the people who love you? Or more like ruin your career, avoid others around you and hide behind a blonde wig? Niley Jemi and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

div style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: #ffffff; line-height: 150%; text-align: justify; outline-width: 0px; outline-style: initial; outline-color: initial; margin: 20px;"  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"strongI own nothing ,but the plot../strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""I can't believe your still making me do this!"I sighed, sitting in my chair moving it side to side as I look up at the ceiling." Miley, we have been through this already."John said giving me a frustrated look. "All you have to do is be dirty version of Hannah for a year, in your case 9 more months. All your fans will stop liking you and that will give our other artist time in the spot light for a while." How selfish, I mean I get that there are other people waiting for their big break, but fame is suppose to be earned, plus how can they be sure that my career will go back to how it was./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" "Really, well because of you I have been receiving nothing but hate mail and treats. All from which came from parents." I glared at them." The Bangerz tour totally ruined my image. How am I supposed to be a role model when there are teens trying to dress like me and angry parent disapproval of my very life?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""It's not like you had a problem before. May I remind you of your previous years at Disney?" Greg asked the current owner of Disney. I rolled my eyes and huffed "Besides, you can reveal the secret in a few months once our other artist have made a name for them self. Now that will be all . You can leave." I shot up out of my seat as soon as the words left his mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Oh, Miley,"John said. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him as I struggled to pull my short leather skirt down some. "Put the wig on now, it looks god on you. Have a nice day!"Greg and him busted out laughing." You, too, I can't wait for our next meeting." I smiled sarcastically. I placed my shoulder length black and light brown dyed hair in a bun, before placing the short, blonde pixy cut wig on and left the room. I could really use some P!nk Berry frozen yogurt right now./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Miley! Miley! Is it true that you are cheating on Liam? How do you feel about your poor rating from you Bangerz Special that aired on TV recently? What do you plan on doing for your 22nd birthday?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"" I try to get inside quickly, not wanting to be bothered with them now. Usually I would smile and wave but, honestly the only thing I wanna do is cry. When I open the door I am meeting with the smell of frozen yogurt, perfect for this hot August day, making my mode a little less pissier. Walking towards the counter to see that there's no line making my smile even wider./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Hello and welcome to P!nkberry how may I… NO WAY... you're Miley Cyrus!" I smiled her famous million dollar smile, laughing lightly. I look down at her name tag "Yea, I am. Nice to meet you..." she interupted me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"" Your biggest Smiler but, yeah you can call me Sarah. " She beamed as i say stuck my hand out for her to shake it. She squeals shaking it excitedly. "What are you doing here? Wait that was a stupid question, this is like your favorite place to eat. I can't wait your new album. And I just…" the red headed girl clamps her hand over mouth blushing and mumbling. "I am sorry I didn't mean to ramble."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I shook my head and smiled. Wow this girl must be obsessed over me but, hey I can't really complain since my fan base is low "Its ok. I do it too, that's something we have in common now." She uncovers her mouth and giggles."Okay, well should I get you a vanilla yogurt, chocolate sauce and sprinkles your favorite. "She asks trying to be professional, but failing miserably. I giggle slightly nodding my head/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Oh, Sarah you know me so well." I joke. We both clutched our stomachs from our laughing fit. After calming down, she walked over to the side and prepared my order and minutes later she returns. "So, is that all you would like to day."I thought about it, eyeing the bags of chips and candies, befor shaking my head no." Actually I was wondering… you seem like an awesome girl that I would love to be friend with. How about we swap numbers so we can hang out sometime time?" She nodded and taking her phone from her P!nkberry a apron./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"When we are done we share an awkward hug, being that there was a two-foot wide counter in between us. I looked over her shoulder to see much older women glaring ant me. She walked away but, I could of sworn I heard he mutter 'whore'. When Sarah and I pull away, I walk to a sit in a quiet corner in the back of the restaurant and began to eating my frozen treat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"strongNick's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"Joe, Demi, and I were on our way to Pinkberry after receiving a text from Miles. "Hey guys, thought about Miley's recent change these past months, she's so different now. She doesn't even let me inside her house anymore, it seems as if we only hangout in public and her performances have changed drastically just like at the VMA's" I look at Demi from the rear view mirror to see a hurt expression on her face ,before quickly returning my eyes back to the road./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""I've gotta agree with Dems. I love the girl to death but, even i'm not that crazy. I sighed as i thought back on the past three months. Whatever happened to the modest, 'I would never smoke pot' Miley that we new. A few minutes later I pull into a P!nkberry parking spot far away from the visible Paps in front the shop. I turned around in my seat and placed a comforting hand on Demi's knee. "It's going to be find Demi, maybe its just a post teenage faze or something." She looks at her and shakes her head in disappointment." Just because she dresses and performs 's even smoking pot, I mean didn't I go to rehab for one of those things." She sighs./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""It's ok babe, Miley knows what she's doing." He got out the car, helping Demi as I followed and making our way to the entrance. Since we waited in the car for so long after cheering up Demi a bit, there was only 2 Paps left "Nick, how the acting going? Jemi are you engaged? Are you guys still friends with Miley?" I swear the things they ask are unbelievable! When I walk through the door I stop immediately to see Demi looking at the back corner of P!nkberry smiling. "Ahhh, look speak of the devil." She joked playfully./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"strongMiley's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" Here I am, an hour later, two refills, thirteen autographs and still at P!nkberry trying to write new song. I have finished one song already and am currently working on a next. Suddenly, I felt a presence looking over me only find Demi. "Umm h-hi." I stuttered out. I have the strangest feeling in my stomach, could it be the guilt of lying to my best friend./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Well, Well, Well isn't the most distant friend ever, are you or are you not going to get up off that twerking little ass of yours and give me a hug?" She punched my arm lightly and opened her arms wide. "I'm so sorry Demi it's not like that i promise." I stepped back and admired her hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Wow Dems, only you with your bi-polar self, could pull off a hair color so wild." I laughed, touching her blue, black and silver hair. I only wish I could to something like that and show off my real hair. "I believe i'm not the only person you have been ignoring for the past month now." I heard a familiar voice." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Joe! I'm so sorry. I could so use your sense of humor right now." I got up to hug him as he squeezed me twice. "Oh, I see how it is, you're only using me for entertainment. Well, let me remind you that I'm not a freak show." He playfully pushed away and glared at me. I giggled and patted his shoulder. " I love you Joey." I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes jumping on his back surprising him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Well, i guess since i'm not needed here i'll just..." My ears perked up at the voice i was secretly in love with." Nick you're here too, move Joe!" Jumping down and running towards my bestest friends. I hugged him and gave him a big smile. "What's with the distance Mi." He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"I rolled my eyes and hid my face in his chest. "I don't really want to talk about it, besides you're on set most of the time with you new show." I pulled away and looked at Demi who was sitting at my table with Joe. Nick and I took the side across from them. "Well, I do. Why has my bestfriend been avoiding me." Demi huffed, crossing her arms together and giving me a disapproving look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""It's complicated Demi, I wish I could tell you but, just not now." I wanted to run my hand through my hair like I always did, but couldn't with out pulling the wig off. "Miles, I'm not gonna lie as much as I love a girl to but on 'my kind of show', I hate it when it's my sister in front of millions of people."Joe reached over for my hand which I jerked away. "Look, I gotta go you guys, its time for me to call Liam before he has to be on set for his movie."I lied getting up from my set and gathering my things. I made a quick dash towards the door and waved to Sarah as I went. "Miles wait up." I ignored him and kept walking to my silver convertible, one of my twenty other cars I owned. I grabbed the handle to my door opening it, only for it to be slammed closed. "What the hell Nick, I just told you I gotta get home."I spat, looking at his reflection in the mirror./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" "Your lying. Miley you were suppose to call him five hours ago if you already hadn't. Tell me what's wrong Mi, I wanna help you." He looked me in the eye and pulled me into a friendly hug, I sighed." I know, it's just something I need to deal with my self,"I touched his right cheek and kissed the left, my hand running through the top of his only remaining curls." I promise though, if I need help I will ask you Demi or Joe." I pulled him closer enjoying our moment./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;""Alright Miley, you better!" He jokingly slapped my butt. " Will you come to my house tomorrow, I want to have some Nick and Miley time without those two idoits in there." I laughed and pulled my self away from him. I opened my car door, carelessly threw my bag in the backseat and turned back around looking at Nick. " Sure, I guess I can come, I have a photo shoot in the morning so what time?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"He shrugged, " How about five, I'll have everything already so you won't have to bring anything." I nodded and got in the car. Putting my seat belt on, turning the car on and rowling down the window." Ok see you tomorrow Nick-o, love ya." He came next to the window and kissed my cheek ."Love you too Mi, get home safely." He backed away and waved. I pulled out of the parking lot and tuned left on my way home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;"strongSo you guys, do you think this chapter 1 is better than the other? Please tell me, I will try my absolt hardest to update this story as often as I can. Any ideas you want me to add to the story, just tell me. Also anyone bi-polar, I hope I didn't offend you or if you're a fan of Demi./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px 20px 0px;" /p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDisclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed as i watched him pull off just thinking about our night tomorrow. I walked back into Pink berry with a huge smile on my face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I can't believe she took off like that, I swear the next time..." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No the next time you see her you won't grill her, we all know that Miles will tell us when she's ready plus..." I smiled widely smiling at my brother and Demi. "Tomorrow I'm finally going to tell her my feelings."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Finally bro, I though I was going to have to ask her out for you. Glad your balls grew." He punched arm and then wrapped it back around Demi./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was 4:30 and i was nervous. Tonight was the night and it could go two ways. I'd be the happiest man in the world or...most heart broken./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok, good," I said to my self as I tampered the white and red roses flower arrangement in a vase. I straightened out my white v neck and wipe my hands on my sweaty on my black skinny jeans. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ding-Dong, the elevator to my penthouse apartment range./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, you made it." I replied stupidly went the doors opened. She walked out and hugged me before letting go./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course i did, you really thought i would leave you hand on the one day of the week that gives me joy." She threw her hands over her head giggling slightly. She was wearing washed jeans,a white tank top and a red beanie with her bangs hanging out. I grabbed her playfully by the waist and brung her close to me. To say that we were best friends, we sometimes acted more like a couple./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Really, you couldn't wait to see me." I smirked my nervousness wearing off. She blushed a bit and bushed me away,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't get a big head you," She tapped my head and walked away. " Now lets go watch the movie."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait!" I grabbed her arm. She looked at me confused. "I just thought we could have dinner first."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She starred at me a bit and nodded her head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""OK this i a bit weird being that will always watch a movie and then cook together ,but ok." She beamed and me and lead the way to the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I made sure to go all out tonight and even had my mom cook her favorite Italian dish, grilled chicken Alfredo. I even went out my way to buy her favorite scented candles from Paris. I want this night to be as romantic as possible, even though I know this is wrong...and selfish deep down inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What in the world," She paused and placed her hand over her heart and looked around the dining room in amazement. The lights were dimmed as the chandelier hung from the ceiling, above the small round table. A black sheet was draped on top with white plates, napkins and silver ware. Rose peddles were spread across the room, unintentionally might I add, thank you Elvis./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, what do you think?" I nervously scratched my neck waiting for here reaction. Lets just say... It wasn't what my fantasies always dreamed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What- the - hell NICK!" I whipped my head around my wig felt like it would fly off my head. " I have a fiance'!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" I know its just, I have been feeling like this for a while and... wanted to let you know." He looked me in my eyes. " I really didn't expect you to jump on me with open arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know I love Liam, Nick."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lie?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" After all he has done to you! Cheated, broke you heart and you still stick by his side." He yelled angerily, tugging forcefully at his hair./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nick" I reached out for him, nothing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nick, come on let me talk." Still nothing. Now I was getting pissed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""NICK!" He looked at me anger and hurt blazing in his eyes. " I am sorry OK, I like you but, liam is..." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I understand." He mumbled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I lifted his chin and smiled. " Maybe we are better off friends."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lie/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He cracked a small smile." I guess." He pulled me into a hug. "Hey promise me something." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I looked at him telling him to continue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Promise that if anything happens between you and him. You will give use a try."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I thought about it, if something were to happen, which I know is most like bound to happen given Liam and I's history. There would be a chance a Nick and I./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Sure," He smiled brightly and kissed my forehead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Yes!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, don't get to excited, its a possibility for us, not definite." I he nodded and hugged me tightly. " Now let 's eat some of your mom's awesome Italian food."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"" Only Miley Cyras could ruin a moment..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I am so sorry you guys. There will never be an apology big enough to describe how sorry I am. I get guilty every time I think about how long it's been since I've UPDATED. Second order of business, I think I might have to cut my stories' chapter shorter. I would love to give you long chapters but, I have very little time, which brings me to the third order of business. I am sooo busy at my new school! I love it to death. I have recently been nominated for Student of the Year so I have been working on my eassy for that. I have had two major writing assignments in English so... ATLEAST I AM WRITING, just not on here. Fourth, I AM SHARING A NILEY MINI STORY I WROTE FOR MY WRITING ASSIGNMENT! You guys will be able to "grade" me on it. So that is coming soon. Sorry for the long Arthur's note for those read it. Last announcement! strongHappy "belated" Thanksgiving and a big happy 14th Birthday to me! December 1st, rocks./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
